Cleansing is an activity that has been done for many years. Over time, cleansing has involved the use of compositions such as bar and liquid soaps, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, liquid and/or solid detergents, and the like. For these compositions, consumers desire good cleansing properties and lathering characteristics, mildness toward the target surface, like skin, fabric, or hard surface, and the ability to provide benefit agents to the target surface.
To enhance a consumer's experience, such cleansing compositions can also be coupled with implements such as a washcloth, a sponge, or a puff. For example, many consumers dispense liquid soaps or body washes onto a puff and then cleanse by applying the puff to their skin and/or hair. Similarly, many consumers rub bar soaps with a washcloth and then cleanse by applying the washcloth to their skin and/or hair. Additionally, many consumers apply cleansing compositions to sponges to clean hard surfaces.
Although a consumer's experience with a cleansing composition can be enhanced by coupling the cleansing composition with an implement, to date, such an experience has not been completely ideal. For example, coupling such cleansing compositions with an implement tends to lead to clutter in the kitchen, shower, or bath as a consumer needs to carry or store cumbersome bottles, bars, jars, and/or tubes of cleansing products and implements themselves. Additionally, coupling requires the user to perform additional steps of applying the body wash or soap on the implement and then rubbing or wiping the implement on the target surface rather than just applying the body wash and/or soap directly. As such, more water tends to be consumed increasing the waste and carbon footprint of the consumer.
Further, certain personal cleansing compositions, such as bar soaps, can have difficulty providing the consumer desired deposition of benefit agents, even when coupled with an implement. Some attempts have been made to combine an implement with a personal cleansing composition in a personal care article. However, these executions were not ideal. For example, one such article included a rigid bar soap coupled with an implement. The rigidity of this type of execution does not conform to the surface to which it is applied making it difficult to thoroughly clean the target surface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a conformable cleansing article having a cleansing composition that can have desirable cleansing properties, including suitable lathering and rinsing characteristics.